Black monster
by Mayeoly
Summary: Un cri, un monstre. Une attaque, une mort. Ash avait tout remarqué avant de fuir. Cette première impression de Kakakura n'est pas des meilleurs, pour ce lycéen où courir n'était que sa solution de dernière minute. En plus il était retard, si c'est pas une journée de merde ça.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir et merci de passer jeter un coup d'œil sur cette nouvelle fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour divers conseils, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette plate-forme ! Je vous laisse avec des cookies pour lire, enjoy !

* * *

Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette grande silhouette. Mon cou me faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Cette présence m'hypnotisais, prenait toute mon attention, j'avalais difficilement ma salive, je ressentais une grand pression, comme si j'allais m'écrouler dans la seconde mais rien. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi faible face à quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Un cri déchirait l'air d'un coup, faisant remonter un frisson le long de mon échine. La peur et la fascination étaient les émotions que je ressentais sur l'instant. La peur me clouait au sol et la fascination me forçait à regarder cette créature. Jamais, au grand jamais ne n'avais ressenti une telle fascination, dans ma vie morne.

Mais quelque chose m'avais retiré cette vue, quelqu'un avais tranché la créature qui était noire, presque animal mais d'une grande taille, avec un masque. Masque qui fut brisé par la force de ce qui semblait être un homme, avec un sabre et des cheveux roux flamboyants. Sur le coup, je voulais le haïr, de m'avoir retiré la créature des yeux. Cette unique chose qui avait su attiré mon attention depuis de longues années.

J'avais croisé le regard de cet homme, qui avait un air surpris. Moi, j'avais mon air éternellement neutre et en colère, je pense, vu sa surprise. Je le voyais, hésitant à venir vers moi en amorçant un pas. Mais je fus plus rapide, me mettant dos à lui pour courir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais même pas, j'entendis un 'Attend' mais cela ne m'avais pas arrêté, disparaissant dans les rues de Karakura. Mon sac de cours tapait contre mes hanches dans la course, m'arrachant une grimace.

J'étais nouveau dans cette ville, fraichement arrivé la semaine passée. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de découvrir la ville, m'occupant de monter les meubles ou ce genre de conneries. Mais là, je réalisais, je m'étais perdu. Moi, avec mon sens de l'orientation pire que tout et ma faible connaissances des lieux, pourquoi j'avais eu l'idée de courir dans ses rues inconnus ? Par peur ? Non, ça devait être plus que ça.

Mais je n'avais plus le temps. Un coup d'œil sur ma montre, je constate que j'avais loupé ma première heure de littérature dans mon nouveau lycée. Vie de merde.

Ce fut après une quinzaine de minutes, à trainer pour retrouver mon chemin que je fis face à mon lycée, plutôt banal, le redécouvrant. Heureusement, j'étais arrivé tout juste avant que le professeur claque sa porte. J'avais mis mon pied en travers, réprimant une nouvelle grimace car le plus âgé n'était pas allé de main morte en voulant fermer cette porte.

-Ash Marley ?

-Oui.

-Vous savez que vous avez déjà raté une heure ? Je ne tolère pas ça en temps normal. Mais vu que tu es nouveau, je te laisse passer.

Le professeur aux cheveux gris me faisait un peu la morale, mais, je n'écoutais pas vraiment, comme d'habitude. Voyant mon manque de réaction, il abandonnait en désignant le tableau. Le pauvre devait en avoir l'habitude.

\- Présente-toi à la classe.

Un ton rude, je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Soufflant doucement, je pris la craie et traçais sur le tableau mon nom de famille et mon prénom.

-Je suis Ash Marley, dix-sept ans, fils unique et je suis américain.

Lançant un regard au professeur pour savoir si c'était bon, il hocha la tête en me désignant une place, au milieu de la classe. La pire place au monde. Mais pas le choix, j'allais me la coltiner cette année. J'entamais la marche vers là-bas, ignorant tous les regards braqués sur moi. C'est si spécial d'avoir un nouvel élève étranger ?

Une fois à ma place, la personne qui était à côté de moi avait tiré un peu par la manche. Une fille aux longs cheveux roux me souriait, avant de me chuchoter.

-Salut, moi, c'est Orihime, bienvenue !

J'avais simplement hoché la tête sans lui rendre son sourire, me contentant de sortir mes affaires. Me faire des potes n'était pas dans ma liste de priorité. En tous cas, la rousse avait fini par suivre le cours. Cette couleur de cheveux me rappelait cet homme en noir qui avait détruit le monstre. Comment des japonais pouvaient avoir des cheveux aussi roux ?

Moi par exemple, j'ai un pur physique de japonais à cause de mes parents. Cheveux noirs, yeux bridés et une petite taille. Je n'étais pas bien musclé et je suis le mec typique qui fou rien de sa vie. Même la vie aux États-Unis n'avait pas réussis à me faire prendre des muscles comme la plus part des gens dans mon ancien lycée américain.

Soufflant discrètement, je ne suivais pas le cours, dessinant sur mon cahier cette fameuse créature qui avait retenu toute mon attention. Des énormes bras, quatre jambes, un corps étrange et une tête presque triangle. Et ce masque terrifiant. Cela me fascinait.

J'avais senti le regard de la rousse à côté de moi, sur le cahier où était le dessin. Je lui avais simplement regardé un regard dans le genre :''occupe-toi de tes affaires''. Elle avait obéit avec un regard étrange. Mais j'm'en foutais. Résultat, ma page de cahier s'était retrouvée avec cette bête partout. Le regard de la rousse dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom ne me dérangeait plus et le professeur ne m'avait pas fait de remarque. Parfait.

La pause déjeunée était arrivée et j'avais simplement croisé mes bras sur ma table, ne comptant pas bouger d'un pouce. De toute façon, je ne mange pas beaucoup et la nourriture japonaise, je ne supporte pas et la cantine ne proposait que ça, de ce que j'ai pu voir sur une affiche.

J'avais finalement plongé dans le monde des rêves, roupillant sur ma table. Je sens que ça va être ma routine ici. J'étais dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Je pouvais tout entendre autour de moi, allant de ma voisine de place qui parle avec ses amies que les mecs qui se chamaille. Mais un cri ce fit entendre. Un cri, que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre mille. Celui de la créature. J'avais relevé ma tête d'un coup, mes yeux portant sur la fenêtre. Mais rien. C'était mon imagination ?

Posant mon coude sur la table et ma joue contre mon poing, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'un deuxième roux me fixait avec des sourcils froncés.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne suis pas rouxiste, mais je commençais à être calé avec le mec de ce matin et la fille à mes côtés, qui tentait de me faire bosser pour un travail en groupe. Elle était nulle en histoire, et moi je l'étais encore plus. Autant dire qu'on n'avait pas avancé et j'avais vite abandonné, posant ma tête sur la table. J'ignorais la rousse dont je me souvenais plus le nom qui me disait de réfléchir, et j'observais un peu le reste de la classe qui, sois avait abandonné aussi, sois bossait encore. Mon regard était tombé sur une chevelure rousse qui m'était familière. Lui aussi m'observait et m'avait reconnu.

Le mec avec le sabre qui avait tué le monstre. J'avais soutenu son regard, avec mon air neutre et pourtant, avec une pointe de colère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, mais ma voisine avait dû tirer sur mon bras pour que je sorte de cette battle de regard. J'avais grogné, retirant sa main de mon bras.

 _Alors comme ça, il était dans ma classe ? Ça pourrait devenir intéressant finalement, cette année au Japon._

L'heure d'histoire était terminée et on avait dû rendre notre travail, qui ne volait pas bien haut. Enfin, je m'en fichais de mes notes, donc je le prenais bien. Sacoche sur l'épaule, c'était l'heure de la récréation et j'avais dû rejoindre les couloirs. Moi qui voulais pioncer encore une fois. Mains dans les poches, j'avais rejoint la cour, pour m'asseoir sur un banc. Tête penché en arrière avec les yeux fermés, je profitais de la chaleur des rayons de soleil.

Mais on avait encore décidé de me faire chier. Une ombre masquait la lumière et j'avais ouvert mes yeux en poussant un nouveau grognement. J'avais non pas un roux, mais deux devant moi. Plissant mes yeux, je les avais refermés pour faire comme si ils n'étaient pas là.

-Ash, je viens de la part du professeur principal, il faut que tu choisisses un club.

Oh la flemme. Il n'a pas un club sieste par tout hasard ? Seulement dans mes rêves. Poussant un soupire, avant hoché la tête j'avais répondu.

-Kay'. Vous êtes venu juste pour ça ?

-J'veux te parler.

Là, c'était le rouquin de ce matin qui avait parlé. Il semblait sérieux et ça m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Le roux voulait surement parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Sur le moment, j'avais aucune envie et heureusement, les deux roux avaient été appelé par un de leurs amis pour une urgence. Le roux homme m'avait lancé un regard soucieux avant de rejoindre leur ami.

Merci mec de m'avoir on va dire sauver d'un interrogatoire. J'allais pousser un soupir de soulagement quand mon regard avait été attiré par le ciel. _Oh my god._ Il y avait une putain de faille, un trou noir, bref ce que vous voulez qui sort de la banalité. J'avais cru voir deux silhouettes en sortir, puis quelques monstres comme tout à l'heure. Un frisson m'avait parcouru et je m'étais levé sans m'en rendre compte. C'était comme attiré, comme une souris vers le fromage, bien que placé sur un piège. Sur le coup, je me fichais que mon sac était encore en classe et j'étais passé par un coin reculé du lycée pour sauter par-dessus le grillage. Sans mon carnet, je ne pouvais pas sortir donc c'était la seule solution. J'avais grimacé en sentant mes genoux rencontrer le sol mais ça ne m'avait pas arrêté.

Mes jambes avaient pris le contrôle et je m'étais mis à courir à travers la ville pour rejoindre le portail. Bien qu'il avait disparu, j'avais visualisé où il avait pu être, proche d'un grand arbre. Je devais avoir l'air con à courir, les joues rougis par l'effort et avec des yeux zieutant un peu partout. Mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis, mon instinct prenait beaucoup trop le dessus. Moi, Ash, n'avait jamais autant couru de ma vie.

Après quelques minutes, j'avais enfin rejoins le parc de Karakura. Le souffle court, je cherchais comme un fou les monstres. Mais ils avaient déjà disparu. J'avais presque envie de chialer, j'ai couru pour rien. J'avais appuyé mon dos contre le tronc de l'arbre géant, fermant les yeux quelques instant pour calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

Une brindille avait craqué juste devant moi et une main s'était posé sur ma joue. Une main glaciale, sans aucune chaleur corporelle. Mes yeux s'était ouvert sur le coup, ne pouvant reculer plus, dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Un homme, en tenue blanche comme sa peau était devant moi, à me détailler avec ses yeux émeraude. Il semblait blasé mais le plus étrange, mis à part son comportement était son casque sur le côté, comme un squelette d'animal. J'étais paralysé et je ne pouvais bouger d'un pouce, comme si il avait une pression exercé sur mes épaules, invisible. Ses ongles vernis de noirs avaient griffé ma joue, me faisant enfin réagir.

Avec ma main droite, j'avais balayé sa main, le poussant de l'autre main. Il s'était lassé faire, me détaillant toujours autant. S'en était presque malsain et déstabilisant. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler sur ma joue, à cause d'une griffure trop profonde. _Ce mec est un malade putain._ J'avais ouvrir ma gueule quand une voix venant de derrière l'homme avait retentit.

-Ques'c'que tu fous Ulquiorra ? Grouille-toi !

Un homme à une carrure qui ferait pâlir les sportifs de mon ancien lycée avait fait son apparition, _avec un putain de trou au ventre._ L'homme aux cheveux bleus m'avait à peine lancé un regard, pressant le dit Ulquiorra pour qu'il se magne le cul, pour ne pas citer. Celui-ci ne m'avait pas jeter un regard avant de voler, _putain de voler dans les airs avec l'autres._

 _J'étais tombé sur des monstres, des mecs avec des sabres et deux mecs en blanc. J'allais croiser quoi encore, un chat qui parle ?_


End file.
